itvs_mr_selfridgefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Two (Series Two)
Episode two of series two was written by Kate O'Riordan and directed by Anthony Byrne. It aired on ITV on 26th January 2014, and was viewed by 5.73 million people. Summary The staff is worried Selfridge will return to the United States if war breaks out. To reassure them, he organizes an Empire Exhibition in the Palm Court restaurant and a staff party. The party ends up being held, to Selfridge's apprehension, at Delphine's club at his wife's request. Selfridge agrees to this change, hoping it will reconcile them. Trade unionists stir up the warehouse workers to demand more rights and Selfridge's son, Gordon, joins the meeting. Lord Loxley thwarts Lady Mae's plans to escape to their country house without him by renting it out. He also invites himself to the party to meet Selfridge. Delphine lets it slip that Rose has met Henri Leclair, who has returned to London after a failed venture in New York City. Plot As the Selfridge’s staff arrive for work they have to cross a trade union protest at the staff entrance. Demanding better rights and protections for workers, the protest is stirring up emotions with the staff – especially with all the talk of war. Harry wants to reassure the staff and the public that he isn’t going anywhere. Kitty has the idea of holding a tango demonstration for the staff, to thank them for all their hard work. Tango’s all the rage, and Delphine’s club has some tango dancers currently in residence. Harry loves the idea, but wants to reassure the public too by having some sort of Celebration of the Empire within the store. Mr Thackeray devilishly suggests the Empire Celebration last a whole week, across all departments, just to put pressure on Agnes. Lady Mae is escaping to the country, without Lord Loxley, but her plans are thwarted when Loxley reveals he’s leased the country estate out. Meanwhile, Rose is convinced she saw Henri at the club last time she was there, and asks Delphine if she has an address for him. Rose persuades Harry to think about holding the staff tango party at Delphine’s club. After checking out Delphine’s club for himself, he agrees. Harry decides to invite Lady Mae to the tango party, and Loxley invites himself along too – much to Mae’s frustrated displeasure. Trade unionist Arnold Huxton stops by the loading bay to rustle up support. Being a member of a union is banned at Selfridge’s as they have an active staff council and many other benefits. Despite this, Ed and Dave are still interested in the union. They arrange a secret meeting with Huxton the night of the tango party, but Harry’s son Gordon has overheard their plans… Rose visits Henri, who is living in squalor, unkempt and a far cry from the elegant Henri who left for New York four years ago. Although Rose wants Henri to make up with Harry, who needs him more than ever, Henri is disinterested and tells her to leave. The tango party at Delphine’s is a big success, and the staff dance in the face of war. The sultry, sensual demonstration sets pulses racing – not least Frank’s who can’t believe how brilliant Kitty is when she volunteers to dance in front of everyone! Victor and Agnes share a refreshed flirtation until Agnes says there’s nothing left between them. Soon enough, The Loxleys arrive, and when Lord Loxley approaches Harry to talk business, Harry rebuffs him. Mr Grove has got himself drunk, admitting to Crabb that he feels overwhelmed by work and family life. He worries about the prospect of war, and the impact it’ll have on his children. Meanwhile, Gordon has sneaked into the secret trade union meeting in the loading bay. When Selfridge’s staff start realising how good they’ve got it the unionists get agitated and a fight breaks out, with Gordon caught in the middle. There’s big trouble between Harry and Rose when Delphine lets slip about Rose visiting Henri. Harry can’t believe Rose didn’t tell him Henri was in London. Their marriage remains fragile, strained, and incredibly complicated. Things are also tense in the Loxley household. When Mae mocks Loxley about being rebuffed by Harry – a lowly shopkeeper in his eyes – he hits her hard across the face and Mae lies on the floor, shocked and scared.